


Bundle Up, Buttercup

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet Buttercup [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Fever, Fili is a cockblock, Fili is a sassy bitch, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Sibling Incest, Sick Kíli, Teasing, but he loves him anyways, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili isn't feeling too well. Who else better to take care of him than his sweet older brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Hobbit, Avengers, or anything else mentioned here.

It was not a good day. That much was clear from the moment Kili woke up.

He groaned and rolled over onto his tummy, wrapping his arms around his stomach. This was so not fair. There was only one week left of school and finals were in two days, and he was sick. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes slowly and cracked one open, feeling his gut sink as he stared at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost nine. His first class started in literally nine minutes.

“Fuck that,” He muttered, promptly turning over onto his back. Laying on his front made his stomach even more queasy.

His uncle would gone at work by now, and has probably been there for about two hours now. His older brother, Fili, would have only left half an hour ago for his own. He was left all on his own, stomach twisting, head aching, sweating, all by himself with no one to mourn to. He contemplated writing a will, seeing as how he now had the time. There was definitely no way he was going to make it to class today.

The idea of food made him instantly want to vomit. He cringed and pressed his hot palms over his eyes, trying to imagine anything other than the pizza with the questionable cheese and the flat Pepsi he had found in the fridge that had served as a makeshift dinner that previous evening. He groaned and curled his fists into the nearest blanket to him. Now that he thought about it, that food really gross, who knows how old it might have been... and- yeah, he wasn't going to make it.

Clutching his blanket, he scrambled out of bed as fast as he could, bare feet slapping the wooden flooring as he rushed to the bathroom. Fili might get irritated that Kili always left the toilet lid up, but this time, Kili was more than grateful that he did. He lost what felt like all of the contents of his stomach, choking and coughing up more than he thought he had eaten all week.

His throat burned as he shakily leaned back, pitifully maneuvering his foot to press the handle to flush the toilet. There was no way he was sitting up again so soon.

“Right then,” He rasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I'm either dying from a stomach flu, or I'm dying from rotten cheese. Lovely.”

He didn't know which was worse.

Managing to stumble up to his feet, he washed and rinsed out his mouth several times at the sink before slinking to his knees again. He scooped up the blanket – his Avengers one, to be exact – and buried his face into the softness. The blanket had been a gift from Fili last Christmas, and he loved it a bit too much than the average teenager should. It didn't matter, though, it was all his.

“Oh, Thor,” He lamented pitifully, stroking the fluffy outline of the god's nose. “You'll take care of me, won't you?”

He snuggled a bit closer, pressing his bare back against the surprisingly cold surface of the tile beneath him. It felt good.

It took about fifteen minutes of near-dozing off before Kili finally hauled himself to his feet, dragging his prized blanket with him back to his big bed. He flopped down indignantly and reached for his cell phone. Someone was going to take care of him, that was for sure. He was not going to die alone.

Naturally, he called Fili first. He probably had his phone on him. After all, he was at a high enough position where he could probably just whip it out and start blabbering to whoever he wanted to. Kili made a face. Fili was a manager at their local stupid movie cinema, how stupid was that? He got the job in high school and then just... never fucking quit.

Whatever, at least they got free movies.

“ _Shouldn't you be at school?”_

Kili nearly jumped at the dull toned voice on the other side of his phone. He nearly forgot he had just dialed up his brother.

“Oh... hey.” He lowered his voice a bit to a mumble, hoping to sound a tad more miserable than he felt.

“ _Hey to you, too. What's going on? I'm a bit busy right now.”_

“I was just wondering... can you come home...?” Kili sniffled pathetically for a nice side effect.

“ _Right now?”_ There was a pause. _“Not really. I'm kinda in the middle of a meeting.”_

Kili snorted, momentarily forgetting about his facade. “Oh, right. My apologies, mister big-man. Hey, tell 'em to lower the damn prices on the popcorn while you're at it, will you? The prices on that shit are ridiculous.”

“ _... What's going on?”_

“Oh, right. Hah-hah. I'm sick, okay? You gotta come home so you can give an accurate time of death.”

“ _... Right. Well, I've gotta go, so I'll see you in about eight hours-"_

“No, wait!” Kili blurted out, a little panicked. “You've gotta come save me! There's only so much Thor can do for me, I asked nicely and he still won't make me soup!”

“ _Go make your own damn soup. Better yet, go to school. You sound fine."_

Kili groaned melodramatically, sprawling out on his bed. “Fili... I swear, I'm really not feelin' good here. I wouldn't call you if I was just foolin', you know that.”

There was a heavy and defeated sigh from the other end.  _“Fine... I'll be home in a bit.”_

“Awesome. Hey, bring back _Brave_ and _How To Train Your Dragon_ for me, will ya? I think there's a RedBox on the corner of-”

“ _Bye.”_ Came the dead intone, and the line cut.

“God damn it.” Kili tossed his phone halfheartedly across the room, glaring at the loud _thud_ that echoed from the walls. What? It was an Otterbox. After breaking his past six phones, his uncle finally decided it was time to get him a case that was 'Kili-proof'.

He was too hot, Kili decided begrudgingly, so he squirmed a bit to tug off his pajama pants and to turn on the fan. He sighed deeply and leaned back, a pulsating band of a migraine beginning to throb. He mumbled incoherently to himself as he kicked off all the covers of his bed – besides his Avengers blanket, obviously – and he laid there and let the coolness of the fan above wash over him.

He still felt hot as fuck, however.

“Everything sucks.”

It was another ten minutes before he heard the garage door open, and another minute after that when he heard the door to his bedroom quietly open.

“Hey,” Fili called softly, those slick shoes making an odd _clink_ -ing noise as he stepped into the room. Kili didn't mind; it was his sound.

“Hey,” Kili reluctantly opened his eyes and glimpsed over to his brother.

Kili always secretly liked the way Fili looked when he dressed up for work. Half a handful of gel worked rather nicely to smooth back those otherwise unmanageable locks of hair which he tucked into a single and tight ponytail. Black always was his color, too. The dressy outfit he was supposed to wear always did make Kili squirm. The sparkly watch on his wrist and the deep red tie did favors as well.

Fili nudged off his shoes with the tips of his toes and he padded closer. Kili felt the slight dip of the bed when he sat down beside him, and he hummed contently as his brother began to stroke his drenched hair from his brow.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like death.”

“Mm. You look like a complete mess.”

“I do so love you, too.”

“You need a shower.” Fili murmured, winding a stay strand of hair between his fingers. Kili found no further response so he just closed his eyes. He liked whenever Fili played with his hair. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he never wanted to cut it short.

“I brought you your movies.”

“Aw, no way, really?” Kili opened his eyes with a tiny grin.

Fili shrugged. “Was the least I could do.”

“Well, you know, you came, so...” The words died in Kili's throat when he realized just how sappy they were. He blushed and buried his head into Fili's lap. “... so, whatever.”

“Have you tried eating anything yet, babe?”

“God, no. I already threw up this morning without having a bite.”

“Wanna go to a doctor?” Fili asked quietly.

“Nuh-uh.”

Fili began to massage his back slowly, and Kili nearly started purring.

“Let's get you cleaned up before we do anything else, okay?” Fili suggested. “I bet you'll feel a bit better when you're washed.

Kili grumbled, but Fili was having none of it. “C'mon, I'll carry you.”

Kili gave in and wound his arms tight around Fili as he stood up. He nuzzled into the soft fabric of his tux.

“Christ, you're getting heavy.”

“I'm just taller,” Kili said defensively.

“And fatter,” Fili griped. “Jesus, what have you been eating?”

“Nothing. I vomited it all up, you just missed it.” Kili snapped a bit harshly.

“Sorry, sorry.” Fili mused. “Don't be such a little bitch, you know I was joking.”

Kili hadn't the energy to punch his stomach, so he settled with gnawing on the junction of his neck and shoulder. Fili jumped, startled, and nearly dropped him. “Are you fucking serious? While I'm carrying you?”

“It's payback,” Kili mewed under a mouthful of his brother's skin.

“You are ridiculous.”

“And you're mean.”

They both knew that they didn't mean a word of it, but it was still fun to tease.

“Okay, how about this,” Fili rolled his shoulders awkwardly to try to fend of from his little brother's teeth, but Kili held on tight. “I'll give you a nice foot rub to make up for it, what'dya say?”

Kili nibbled thoughtfully. “A real one? Not just a quick little nothin'?”

“A real one.” Fili promised.

Kili released him, wiping away the spittle that gathered where his mouth had been. “Sounds good.”

“Please tell me it didn't bruise, my boss is going to kill me if I show up with a hickey tomorrow.”

“... um.”

“Oh, you did _not._ ”

“Just use some makeup or something to cover it up!” Kili whined.

“ _Who's_ makeup?” Fili groaned. They reached the bathroom, and he gingerly set him down to rest on the counter-top. He eyed his fresh, purple mark on his neck and rubbed it anxiously.

“I dunno,” Kili mumbled. “Go to the store. Or steal somebody's.”

Kili kicked his feet absently. Fili chuckled and rolled his eyes as he shucked off his fancy overcoat and tie until all that was left was his cream colored dress shirt. He rolled up the sleeves.

“You're impossible.” He reached to spin the faucet of the bathtub until warm water spurted out, and he turned back to Kili. “Come on, strip.”

Kili obediently squirmed out of his boxers, the only layer of clothing he was wearing, and kicked them onto the ground. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body. Why was it suddenly so cold?

“You alright?” Fili frowned.

“D-dunno.” Kili's teeth were chattering. “F-feels like the opposite of a fuckin' h-heat flash or something.”

Fili placed a hand over his forehead. “Yeah, figures. You've got a fever.”

“W-well, at least it's not food poisoning f-from last night.” Kili sucked in a breath. His lungs felt like they were going to freeze. “F-Fi, please, i-it's too c-cold...”

Fili snatched a folded towel and wrapped it around Kili's quaking body. He wound his arms around him and rubbed his back vigorously, trying to pump in what heat he could into his weakening body.

Kili shuddered and pressed his legs together, clutching onto Fili's warm clothing. It was too cold, it was far too cold. What the fuck had happened? He was sweating like mad not one hour ago, and now it felt like he was stuck outside in a raging snowstorm. His jaw was sore from his teeth clattering noisily.

Finally, finally, after another minute or two, a spread of heat burst through Kili's body, and he went limp with relief. Fili slowly withdrew the towel, looking him over worriedly. “Are you okay? You sure it's gone?”

Kili nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, I'm sure.”

Fili pushed his hair away from his eyes. “Let's get you in the tub now, okay?”

“Not a shower?” Kili's mind was working sluggishly.

“Bath,” Fili corrected him. “You want that foot rub, right?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Fili helped Kili into the tub, keeping his balance as he stepped awkwardly into the water. He lowered himself with a wince, the hot water singing his skin.

“Fuck, probably should have made sure it wasn't too hot, huh?”

“No, it's fine. Good, actually. Relaxing.”

“I can't tell if that's true, or you're just lying to make me feel better. Either way, I appreciate it.” Fili knelt beside him and reached for a cup that rested in the corner of the porcelain. He dipped it beneath the water and filled it up to its brim, and Kili tipped his head back a bit as he poured it down his scalp.

It was just like when they were kids; when Thorin was stuck at work, Fili would take over his duties and help Kili with the mundane things – like preparing him meals, helping him with homework, and, say, giving him baths.

Fili poured a good handful of amber shampoo into his hands, and set to gently scrubbing Kili's hair until it lathered and bubbled. Kili made soft noises of appreciation, his head lolling a bit to each touch. His thick lashes slid closed, and his shoulders slumped.

“This okay?”

“'tis fuckin' great, you know it is.” Kili slurred. “Doin' favors for my headache.”

“Poor baby, your head hurts, too?”

Kili could only nod dumbly, lost in the sensations of Fili's short nails rolling against his scalp and the back of his neck. It soothed and melted his body in ways he didn't know possible, and he whined when his hands left to begin cleansing his hair.

“What all hurts?”

“Huh?” Kili blinked blearily.

“Tell me what all hurts.” Fili repeated patiently, taking the cup into his hand again and began to wash out the soap from his hair.

“Why do you care all the sudden?” Kili frowned in his muddled confusion.

“Because I'm worried about you.”

“So sweet.”

“Kili.”

“Fine.” He sighed. “Um... my head's the worst, I think, but my stomach's comin' in second pretty close. Feels all... tight, like if I move to fast I'll be sick.”

“Throat sore at all?”

“A bit, but that's probably from my stomach acids.” Kili grumbled. “Believe me, if this was a cold, I'd know.”

“Just checking.”

Kili's head fell back a bit as Fili gave a fond little scratch at his head, but then he pulled away to take the cake of blue soap into his hand. “Hold out your arms.”

Kili felt too weak to support both at the same time, so he lifted his left arm first, waited for Fili to scrub him down, then let it down and lifted his right one. Fili said nothing of it, which gave hint to Kili that he was beginning to understand just how horrible he was feeling. The hot water wasn't making him any less light-headed.

Kili let his head rest against the marble wall behind him as Fili quietly washed his chest, then scooted downwards a bit to lather up his legs and feet. True to his word, Fili adjusted himself a bit more comfortably before carefully lifting his right foot onto his lap beneath a small hand towel, and began to knead his long fingers into the rough pads of his feet.

Kili gave a tiny sound of surprise at the sweet gesture – he wasn't sure if Fili was actually going to do it or not. But he held his tongue and didn't say a word about it, fearful that one off thing might make him change his mind.

“You're allowed to speak, you know.”

Oh, right. Fili could pretty much read his mind.

“Tired.” He mumbled truthfully.

“Sorry, honey.” Fili's voice lowered softly. “But I'm glad you called me home, I wouldn't want you to suffer this all on your own.”

  
“Mm. Well, Thor was here.”

“How could I forget.”

“I'unno.”

Fili lowered his foot back into the water, then lightly took his other one and placed it in his lap. He massaged each individual toe and the spaces in between – which proved to be quite ticklish, if Kili's quiet giggling was anything to go by – and worked out all the odd tense and knotted spots from the sole of his foot to his ankle.

“Fi...?”

“Uh-huh?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“No, I mean,” Kili struggled to sit up a bit, and Fili's eyes flickered up to him. “I really fuckin' love you. It was stupid of me to pull you outta work, so I really want you to know how much this means to me.” He sighed. “I dunno. Maybe that's just what brothers are for.”

“That's what boyfriends are for.” Fili corrected him. “You know I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy. You're what matters most to me.”

Kili gave a lopsided smile, too sleepy to even blush at his words. Fili's magical fingers were soothing away the dull ache his fever brought to him, and his words lulled away the throbbing headache.

“Fi...”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Fili gently eased his foot back beneath the cooling water, and he planted a kiss on his forehead. “You ready to get out? The water's turning lukewarm.”

Kili nodded, and, with Fili's help, stepped from the bathtub. Fili took a towel hanging from the rack and dried of his hair the best he could, squeezing the stray droplets of water before patting down the rest of his body. Kili yawned widely and stretched his arms.

“There we are,” Fili nodded as he hung up the towel again. “Let's get you dressed before you fall asleep standing up, shall we?”

“Then movie.” Kili informed him importantly, obediently raising his arms so Fili could lift him with ease.

“Don't worry, I haven't forgotten.”

Kili cooed happily, nosing his neck as Fili carried him back to his room. There, he placed Kili to sit on the bed while he fished about for a fresh set of clothing. He selected Kili's green striped t-shirt and his coziest pair of jeans. He turned to his brother with a questioning eyebrow, and Kili nodded in agreement.

Without much help from the latter, Fili managed to dress the now incredibly sleepy Kili and he lifted him to take him into the family room, where the movies and the best television in the house was. Settling Kili down on the dark leather couch, he asked, “Which one you wanna start with?”

“ _Brave_ ,” Kili curled up with a floppy pillow.

Fili snickered with a mocking Scottish accent, “Very well, if tha' be yer choice, ye wee devil.”

Kili giggled and Fili laughed aloud. Once fiddling with all the right controls – the damn TV had four remotes, for Christ's sake – he scooped up Kili into his arms and sprawled out against the sofa. Long limbs akimbo and a little cramped, he found it actually quite comfortable. Kili was still hot, he noted with a small frown as he briefly checked his temperature, and he could feel it though his own clothes. He unbuttoned the first few glass buttons of his dress shirt.

Beneath him, Kili sniggered. “Getting busy so soon, brother?”

“Wha-? _No._ Naughty. You're practically radiating heat, and it's making me hot.”

“Bitch please, I always make you hot.”

Fili rolled his eyes and shushed him. “Quiet now. You need your sleep. Not to mention you're missing the beginning of the movie.”

“Oh snap.” Kili rearranged himself so he could both face the television and rest his aching head against Fili's chest. Fili smiled warmly and stroked his hair before looking up to watch the movie with along with him.

Kili was fast asleep within minutes.

 

** x~X~x **

 

“Fi, you gotta wake up, I'm dying again.”

Fili groaned and rolled over, mindful that there was no other body on the couch to crush. He stretched out like a giant cat for a brief moment before settling down again without opening his eyes. “I'm sure you're fine.”

“N-no, Fi, I-I swear, I don't think something's right."

There was something weak in the tone of Kili's voice that made Fili's eyes open. He turned over and blinked when he saw that Kili was crouched beside him, clutching that damnable blanket in his hands with his big brown eyes uneasily looking at him.

“What is it?” Fili asked, a tad bit of worry slipping into his voice. He sat up and made a sound of surprise when Kili immediately crawled onto his lap and curled up tightly. “Kili?”

“Tummy hurts real bad.” Kili moaned into the fluff of his blanket, kneading the plush of Captain America's shield.

“Were you sick?” Fili asked softly.

“No, but I think I'm about to.” Kili whimpered and rolled onto his back. “I think.”

“But you haven't eaten a thing all day, right?” Fili frowned.

“Right...”

“Are you sure you're not just hungry?”

This made Kili hesitate. “Um..."

“It's just a thought. I mean, you've obviously lost everything you ate last night and you didn't have anything this morning, and, seeing as how it's well past noon, you might just be hungry.”

“I don't know...” Kili said slowly. “It feels like it could go either way...”

“Why don't we try a bit? Something simple and light – some chicken soup or something.”

“Homemade?”

“Canned.”

Kili whined.

“Sorry, babe, I don't have the ingredients nor time apparently to make it homemade. I can, however, whip up some shitty alternative for you in five minutes. Give or take.”

“You're so kind.” Kili grumbled, rubbing his aching stomach. “I don't care... just make it stop.”

“No promises there, but I'll do my best.”

With mild difficulty, Kili pushed himself off from Fili's lap, and followed him slowly as Fili walked to the kitchen. He slumped down at one of the chairs and drew his blanket around his shoulders like a cloak.

“I have a question.” Fili began as he opened a cabinet to grab a pot.

“What?”

“What is it with you and that weird blanket?”

Kili pouted. “I like it.”

“But why? You take it with you everywhere. Not to mention you used the word 'tummy' two minutes ago.”

Kili's cheeks puffed up a bit.

“Sometimes I forget whether you're seventeen or seven.”

“Well, I hope to god you don't have thoughts like that whilst we're fucking.” Kili said dryly.

“Making love,” Fili corrected him. “I would never fuck you.”

Kili snickered but laid his head down on the table. Fili's gaze softened. “Baby, does your head still hurt?”

Kili nodded slightly, eyes closing.

“Want me to get you some aspirin?”

Kili shook his head. “Hate takin' meds.”

“Well, it looks like you're going to have to.”

“No. I'll throw 'em back up if you make me.”

Ah, right. How could Fili forget? Ever since Kili was little, he has had some sort of... phobia about taking medication; prescription or otherwise. It always sort of perplexed Fili.

“Medicine is going to make you feel better, don't you want that?”

Kili didn't respond, and Fili gave up. He began to instead to prepare the canned soup that would have to serve as Kili's belated lunch. He took one can of the stuff from the cabinet and searched for a can opener.

“Funny thing, Fi.” Came Kili's groggy voice. “I jus' remembered something.”

“And what's that?” Fili poured the contents of the can into the pot, and grimaced. He was definitely going to make homemade next time.

“Y'know anything 'bout endorphins?”

“Not really, why?”

“Know what they do?”

“They, uh... sorta dull pain, right?”

“Right. Know what triggers 'em?”

“... Pain?” Fili stirred the pot.

“Nope.” Kili looked up, and Fili didn't miss the glint in his eye. “Kissing.”

“Ah, good.” Fili congratulated.

“But know what works even better?”

“Pray tell.”

Kili's lips spread into a sly smirk. “Fucking.”

“Mm. Well, looks like you certainly are going to die, because there is no way in hell I would ever do that to you.” Fili watched the soup carefully.

Kili huffed in irritation. “Fine.  _Love-making_ , idiot.”

“Ah-hah.” Fili chuckled. “Now that's something I can help you out with.”

Fili poured the soup into a bowl and took out a spoon, and walked over to place it in front of Kili, who apparently had other plans. He stood up and wound his arms around his neck, sealing his mouth over his brother's in a hot kiss. Fili's hands found his waist and he ground his hips harshly against Kili's, earning a ragged gasp.

“Y-you call that making love? That's definitely f-fucking- _oh_ -”

Fili dove his hands beneath his loose-fitting jeans and grabbed for a handful of his firm arse, Kili groaning softly to the touch as he kneaded roughly, curling his hands through Fili's gelled hair and twisting it free of its dried slick.

“A good round of this does sound good,” Fili whispered, squeezing the cheeks of his rump together then apart again, earning a quiet whimper. “Imagine it... me, taking you right on this table... right here. Where we have family dinner. Where we eat with guests. We could _taint_ it, brother, utterly _defile_ it... and uncle would never know. We would eat on this table and smirk and know _exactly_   what's going through each others minds because _we_ know what happened here that one fateful afternoon...”

“God, fuck, please, Fili.” Kili gasped, his knees weakening. “Do it, please.”

“I'd make you scream,” Fili went on in a husky murmur, pressing Kili hard against his own body. He could feel the bulge of Kili's hardening arousal against his thigh, and he smirked. “I'd make you scream my name so loudly the neighbors would hear...” his voice dropped to a purr, “ _again._ ”

Kili's trembling fingers reached desperately for Fili's belt, but Fili stopped him. He withdrew his hands from his adorable perky rear and brought them both up to cradle his jaw as he kissed him heatedly. Kili just about nearly melted against his brother, his legs so weak he had to rely on Fili for support just to stand.

“If only,” Fili murmured with a teasing lick to his bottom lip. “You weren't so sick.”

“W-what?” Kili's eyes fluttered open wide, stunned. “H- _hey!_ You can't just fuckin'-”

“Ah-ah.” Fili hummed, tucking back a stray lock of Kili's hair. “I bet if you took that aspirin you'd be feeling loads better, though, and we could probably fulfill that wish in no time.”

Kili opened his mouth, swallowed hard, and shook his head. “N-no way. I don't like them.”

“You hate medicine more than you like having sex with me?” Ouch.

“W-well, no, it's not that, I just, um...” Kili clasped a hand between his legs, highly embarrassed as he tried hiding his erection. Fili only grinned.

Kili took in a deep and shaky breath, shivering when he glimpsed over his shoulder to the kitchen table. Fili leaned in close to murmur, “Thinking about getting  _fucked_ on that?”

“ _No!_ ” Kili shrieked in surprise, jumping back. “N-no, I was looking at my damned food!”

“Ah yes, can't forget about your food.” Fili patted his head with an innocent smile. “Well, I'm going to go take a shower and see if I can't wash this goop out of my hair. Eat that up and we'll see how you feel afterwards, yeah?”

“Okay.” Kili said meekly, awkwardly moving to sit down at the chair. Fili kissed his cheek before far too casually sauntering from the kitchen and into the bathroom.

 

** x~X~x **

 

Thankfully, Kili had been able to keep down his lunch. The feat, however, had taken up most of his energy and it wasn't long before he was mewling pitifully to Fili as his older brother tried to watch sports on the telly. Fili patted his lap invitingly and Kili snuggled up beside him, his blanket probably forgotten somewhere in the kitchen.

Kili was shivering in his sleep, Fili noticed with growing concern. Should he wake him to dress him more warmly? Should he go fetch his blanket? That wouldn't work too well, seeing as how Kili was laying down on top of him. He knew how light of a sleeper Kili was; no doubt he wouldn't be able to leave the room without him waking.

So he settled with hugging him and looking back up to the television, watching the soccer game on the big screen to distract himself from worrying too much about Kili.

It was the tiny sob that snapped Fili from his staring gaze. He looked down to Kili, eyes growing wide when he saw a small teardrop dribble down Kili's eye, and he felt his heart ache in his chest. He wiped it away with a slow sweep of his thumb before kissing his brow warmly, murmuring, “It's okay, Kili... I've got you, brother's here...”

Kili's lips were moving ever so slightly, as if he was speaking in his dream. His fingertips dug into the fabric of Fili's shirt with a flinch, gasping as if he'd been struck. It was enough for Fili. He shook his shoulder once, a shallow little movement, but when Kili didn't stir, he pushed a bit harder.

Kili whimpered as he woke, his knees tucking to his chest. “Mama...”

Fili swallowed hard, carding his hand through his hair and gingerly untangling his locks. “It's just me, baby...”

“O-oh.” Kili's voice broke half an octave, trembling with a concealed sob. “O-okay...”

“Did you have a bad dream...?” Fili asked softly. He knew the answer, but he wanted Kili to be the one to open up with him.

“Felt so real,” Kili choked out.

“Oh, darling...” Fili whispered, curling his arms around Kili's shuddering body. “My beloved... are you okay...? You wanna talk about it a bit or anything?”

“Later.” Kili screwed his eyes shut, huddling close to Fili until he felt hidden and safe in his arms.

“Sure, baby, of course, whenever you need.” Fili promised.

Kili took deep breaths, not moving and not speaking a word for several minutes as Fili held him. Finally, after ten or so minutes, he asked weakly, “Can we watch the second movie now...?”

Fili smiled and nodded, waiting for Kili to shift off of his body before he sat up. He walked over to the telly and began to set up the next movie. On the couch, Kili fidgeted a bit before asking shyly, “And, um... can I have some more soup? Maybe some bread?”

Fili's smile spread into a grin. “Feeling better?”

Kili nodded. “I'm feeling really hungry.”

“That's a relief,” Fili tossed the remote to Kili who caught it happily. “Here, go ahead and skip past the commercials and I'll get you some dinner.”

“Yes'sir!”

Kili ate his dinner quickly, polishing off every drop of chicken soup and every crumb of white bread. Fili himself grabbed a beer and a slice of pizza, in which Kili made a face and informed him that if he woke up feeling ill, he would not be taking care of him. Fili only laughed at that and cracked the bottle open, and, leaning back with Kili nestled to his chest, they watched their all-time favorite movie together.

When Thorin came home later than evening, dirty and grimy and a blatant mess from his work at the steel mill, a large smile crossed his weary face as he took in the comforting sight of his two nephews cuddled together on top of the too-small couch, fast asleep in each others arms.


End file.
